


Better Than Dead

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Assassination attempt on... Greg! This is a multi-chapter story. There is a relationship summary for those who do not want to go through the other parts of the series.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Kudos: 4





	1. Relationship Summary

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the prompt word "Calendar" by [Sherlock Challenge](https://sherlockchallenge.tumblr.com/) several times actually but I have yet to know how to get to the ending. Anyway, hope to update every few days.

Click to view larger. [](https://i.ibb.co/NjNwYPj/fic-fam-1-01.jpg)


	2. Prologue

_2 weeks ago…_

Name: Gregory Gabriel Lestrade  
Age: 45  
Occupation: Police Officer  
Rank: Detective Chief Inspector  
Division: Homicide and Serious Crime Command  
Unit: Major Investigation Team  
Marital status: Divorced.  
Additional notes:  


  1. Strategic Firearms Officer.
  2. Security Clearance Level 4.
  3. Close associate of Sherlock Holmes.



Matsu closed the folder and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of him. Requests to eliminate a police officer is not something he usually agreed to take on but a job is a job and there are bills to pay. Besides, the pay was higher than what he had requested and it was in cash.

He had just arrived in London and checked in to a motel under an alias and a disguise. Dinner and sleep now. He will begin observing his prey tomorrow for opportunities. Self care first.


	3. Monday

_Dear Greg,_

_Surprise, sexy! Do have a wonderful day ahead._

_Forever Yours,  
Scarlet. _

A parcel consisted of a sickening pink box and tied with red ribbons and dressed with a floral bow was waiting for him at the front desk. What the fuck does his ex-wife want from him now?

He opened it there and then and oh dear… 

"Lestrade, is that women's lingerie?" Crap, Mcmillan was behind him. 

"Apparently yes, sir." Greg casually closed the lid and tossed the box and card into the bin. "And now, it's gone, sir. Good morning." Greg strode off to his office while being stared at by his colleagues. He doesn't care. The part that cares about how people think of him was a charade, a minor personality trait that he thought up for the character of Gregory Gabriel Lestrade to humanize the character somewhat. The real Grégoire simply does not care much about other people and their opinions of him. With a minor exception for a certain minor government official and his eccentric family.

Greg went on with his day like any other working weekdays. When it was time to leave, he had already forgotten about the parcel. He had a lovely dinner with his partner's godsister in Chinatown and they went shopping in The Lego Store in Leicester Square after a brief stop at M&M's World. Apparently, this weekend is going to be a Lego weekend, barring any emergencies from anyone's work. 

\---

The policeman bid goodnight to the teenager, her butler, and the other bodyguards as he exited the car and entered Mycroft's house, no, their house. The security features are insane now courtesy of a worried godsister who did not take kindly to what Sherlock last did to Mycroft to find out about Euros. It helps when one owns companies making them.

Greg took a shower and dried himself well before collapsing on the bed. The plastic bricks were not light and they, or rather, Kathleen, had bought a lot. Looks like they could build a world of legos by the looks of it. He sent Mycroft a short voice message saying good night and immediately fell asleep thereafter.


	4. Tuesday

_Dear Greg,_

_Let's meet up tonight and you could dress me up with Monday's lingerie ;) You have my number, sweetie._

_Yours Always,  
Scarlet_

_P. S. That girl is too young for you!_

Another parcel, this time contained lube and chocolates. Greg sighed and took photos of them while Dimmock stared at him dumbfounded. Yesterday's discarded parcel was still in the same bin he threw in so he retrieved it and took photos of that and the card too. He then put them into a trash bag in his office to keep as evidence against the mad woman. 

He went about his day with meetings with investigating teams and guiding a new DI on his first case. Mycroft came home from Belgium earlier than expected so the frustrating day was made better.


	5. Wednesday

A third parcel arrived today with photos of naked Scarlet in suggestive poses. It took every ounce of his will not to release his powers to burn them there and then at the reception area. 

"Lestrade!" Commissioner Styles yelled at him.

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Explain!"

Greg sighs. "Ex-wife wants to get back with me, I don't."

Styles does not know what she can say. Greg took out his phone and called the crazy woman. Enough is enough! 

"What do you want from me, woman?" 

"Aww, come on Greg, let's hang out. It'll be fun!"

"Whore, I don't want to see you anymore, ever. Stop contacting me or I'll get a restraining order." Greg cut off the call, took photos of the parcel and its contents, and stuffed them into a trash bag as another lump of evidence. He should have sued her panties off during the divorce proceedings for all the trouble and emotional torture she had put him through. At least he finally did get a divorce.

He went about his day attending to a rather high profile crime scene. Robbery and murder of a famous jewellery designer. Urgh, the press is going to hound him.


	6. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we get into action!

"I hate cases linked to politicians." Greg muttered, sulking while trying to eat his breakfast. 

"It can't be helped. Harold Lewis is Lady Smallwood's brother-in-law. As she is the Home Secretary, naturally there will be substantial pressure on the police force on his murder." Greg groaned.

They finished up their breakfast and cleaned up. Mycroft and Greg went into the walk-in-wardrobe and changed their clothes for work. The younger man couldn't help but try to cheer up his sad and frustrated policeman. There's still some time until the driver arrives.

The ginger hugged his naked silver fox from behind and kissed his neck. "You're gonna be late, My. Ah-" Sensitive spot triggered. Mycroft's hands started to play with his nipples and his crotch was signalling to him to take care of his cock which had stood in alert and expanding. 

"My… My, you're going to be late." Greg panted. Mycroft knows his trigger buttons well. 

"I can't bear to leave you with your ears and tail down." Mycroft said as he poured lube onto Greg's cock. 

"I need to finger fuck you first or I'll tear you apart!" Greg protested. 

Mycroft smiled and kissed his dear deeply. He guided Greg's hands to his entrance. It was already slicked and Greg could easily insert 2 of his fingers in. Mycroft turned and leaned over the wardrobe island, pointing his arse up for Greg. Greg placed the tip of his thick hard cock to Mycroft's love hole and slowly entered while holding on to Mycroft's hip. Mycroft makes such beautiful sounding moans, Greg had always been tempted to record them for playback when Mycroft is away. 

When the hilt of his cock made contact with Mycroft's bum and he could not go deeper, he stopped and wrapped his right hand around the ginger's own hard cock, wet with pre-cum. Greg whispered to Mycroft's ear, "Your pretty arse, swallowing all of me." Nipping and licking Mycroft's ear while the silver fox's hand slowly teases a nipple and stroked the highly sensitive cock. Mycroft whimpered. "Gregory, I'm ermph I'm so close. Trust you cock, please? I want us arh to cum together." Greg sucked a bite mark he made on Mycroft's neck then began to trust in and out vigorously. 

Pleasurable screams from both men filled the wardrobe and they soon ejaculated much of their seeds out. They slid onto the floor with Greg still inside Mycroft, Mycroft sitting on Greg's lap. Both panting from the exercise they just had while Greg finishes the last pulses of his ejaculation. Mycroft turned to face Greg, pointing his left leg up like a ballerina, not wanting to break contact with Greg's cock inside him and wrapped his legs around Greg. 

They kissed and nipped at each other, sucking and licking marks they made, branding the other as their own. Mycroft rode on Greg this time with Greg's hands squeezing the smooth round bums.

The two men dozed off on the floor after the second round of intimacy. 

\---

Mr. Holmes made it just in time for the cabinet meeting. DCI Lestrade made it just in time for a briefing just as Chief Superintendent Mcmillan stood up to begin. Anthea was saved a headache in making up excuses for both men being late. She decided to create a list of possible excuses for future emergencies.

\---

"Lestrade! He's coming your way!" Dimmock yelling as loud as he could into the phone while chasing a suspect. Greg saw the suspect and was ready to tackle the man when out of the blue someone hugged his arm from the side. 

"THE HELL?" Greg tried to free his arm and also tried to stop the suspect from escaping by blocking the way. Unfortunately, his ex-wife was playing coy by stubbornly not letting go of his arm and he also did not realise the suspect had a gun and it was aimed at him until it was too late. The bullet hit Greg's left shoulder. 

Greg managed to give pieces of his mind through his right fist and managed to knock the gun off the suspect’s hand. They scuffled about but the man went all gorilla like, took out a knife and stabbed Greg on the chest and took the knife out, causing blood to burst out, carried Greg up and threw him over the bridge’s railing. The last thing that went through his mind was "Aww, I don't want to miss this weekend…" A blur of ginger and black jumped after Greg and there were two splashes heard and seen on the surface of the River Thames from Westminster’s Bridge.

Uniform continued to chase the murder suspect on foot while Dimmock shouted on his phone. A crowd had quickly formed as it was just after 4:30pm. There were mobile phones and cameras clicking and recording, reporters busy reporting excitedly that an MP had murdered a police officer on the telly and someone jumped into the river with the officer. The ex-wife was blabbering about how brave Greg was for facing the dangerous man to save her which managed to get her on an impromptu interview with the BBC. Why the fuck was she even there, he doesn't want to know. Dimmock screamed at her to shut up when she tried to drag him to join her for the interview while he frantically looked for Greg and whomever had jumped into the river with him.

“There! There! They’re there!” One of the onlookers yelled. Dimmock yelled into his phone again and ran as fast as he possibly could to the garden beside the Palace of Westminster. Unfortunately, so did the press and some of the excited onlookers.

\---

Mycroft dragged Gregory out of the water and onto the sediments somewhere beside Victoria Tower Gardens South. The tide was low at the moment. The police officers had approached Joseph Maze when the sitting was over. He ran behind the police officers when they chased the murder suspect to the bridge after he felt uneasy. He saw the stabbing and had jumped after Gregory without thinking. The ginger was shivering with cold and fear now, and attempting to heal his beloved. 

\---

“Ojou-sama?”

“London. NOW!” Kathleen had opened her eyes all of a sudden while Okumiya-san was preparing Kathleen’s clothes and items needed for school later in the morning. With a wave of her hand her pajamas changed into suitable clothing for London weather while running towards the portal to her study in Avalon. It was 12:30am in Tokyo. Her butler was right behind her. As soon as she stepped out of the portal, Kathleen demanded for Mycroft’s location from Edna and the teenager apparated them both beside The Burghers of Calais. Apparition to a specific location requires one to be familiar with the location or at least have a firm visual reference of the area which is why it cannot be done on a whim to unknown locations.

They saw Mycroft dragging Greg up the mudbank and saw a large patch of red covering Greg’s chest and left shoulder. The princess and tengu jumped over the retention wall and hovered on the mud before landing on it. Okumiya-san called Anthea and Kathleen kneeled beside the couple. She hovered her hand above her godbrother’s that was covering the red patch to check on Greg’s condition. Greg’s heart was weak but the bleeding had almost stopped thanks to Mycroft somehow with his hand on the stab wound and gunshot wound. Both wounds were healing but not as fast as she prefered. The knife had pierced through half the heart but the bullet went through Greg’s body. Foreign matters had entered Greg’s bloodstream which would cause infection. Greg had also lost quite a lot of blood.

More and more onlookers were gathering at the railing to get a closer look. The press had also arrived. Dimmock, Sally and some of the police officers tried to control the crowd. Anthea arrived and threw down the first aid supplies which were kept in the car. Kathleen got to work trying to minimize the wound’s impact while trying not to show that she was casting spells to stop the bleeding. If it had been Chichi-ue, Mycroft, or herself, they would have immediately been encased in a healing crystal but Greg was not a descendant of the Moon Kingdom. 

The Tower RNLI team arrived 5 minutes later. They got Greg onto a stretcher and loaded him onto the boat. The three of them climbed onto the boat and secured themselves. Anthea and the paramedics met them at Westminster Pier. Police officers tried to move people back as they walked towards the car. Kathleen rode in the ambulance after she reported Greg’s condition to the paramedics and showed her RAMC ID.

Once inside the car, Mycroft curled up into a fetal position and started to sob and tremble while clutching his emergency blanket. Okumiya-san cleaned him up and dried his clothes. He does not know what else he could do other than removing Mycroft’s tie. When they reached The Royal London Hospital, Hugh had Greg in his care immediately. Kathleen reported to him in Japanese on what she thought Mycroft had done consciously and unconsciously, and what she had done. The cardiothoracic surgeon nodded and went to work. 

All Mycroft, Kathleen, Okumiya-san and Anthea could do was wait. Kathleen hugged her godbrother tightly while he sobbed into her neck, still trembling from the adrenaline rush. Sherlock and John appeared soon after and joined them in the waiting area. Police officers were posted outside to keep the media vultures out.


	7. Friday

It was just after midnight when Hugh was done with Greg. Kathleen had to jump in for a while to cover for the on-call neurosurgeon that no one could fucking contact or locate and none of the others were available. His trauma surgeon colleague had attended to the bullet wound. While he had accumulated the knowledge of the human body for more than 4000 years, he would prefer to have another skilled surgeon with him during surgery if it was out of his “current speciality” so that he could focus on one issue at a time. He will have a word with HR later.

He found the children asleep in the waiting area. Mycroft was in Kathleen’s arms, on her shoulder. Sherlock seemed to have curled into his Belstaff. John asleep lopsided with his arms crossed. DS Donovan had the side of her head against the wall. DI Dimmock laid down on the link chairs, ‘He’ll definitely regret it when he wakes up.’, thought Hugh. Okumiya-san had just returned from a visit to the vending machine with Anthea for coffee.

"How is he, my love?" Arthur walked in with Clarky and Newt. He embraced Hugh lovingly and kissed the side of his head. Hugh snuggled into the welcoming arms and sighed with content. "Managed to close up the wound on his heart and the gunshot wound. He was underwater for quite a while so there was a temporary lack of oxygen to his brain and also he bled out quite a lot from the gunshot wound and stabbing. Mycroft had probably linked his vitals to Greg unconsciously to keep him breathing, almost stopped the bleeding and kept his heart pumping. Good thing Sherlock, John, DS Donovan and DI Dimmock are compatible blood donors. Kathleen had tried to extract the river water and contaminants from Greg's body as much as possible. She also stood in for the neurosurgeon's role to check on Greg's brain. We'll know his status better when he wakes up." Hugh rubbed his face on Arthur's suit. The adrenaline rush to save Greg had immediately worn off after the last of the stitches were done. Exhaustion had set in. There are just delicate parts of the human body which no amount of magic can heal them properly.

"Would the three of you like to return to your dwellings instantly?" asked Arthur to the 3 head PAs. They opted to go home by car to wind down from the day during the car ride. Okumiya-san opted to fly back to Avalon to purge the hospital stench from his body. Arthur waved his hand and Hugh and him were in their bedroom. The sleeping children were on their own bed except for Mycroft and Kathleen, which he had them together on Mycroft's bed.


End file.
